Jednorożec
Jednorożec (ang. Unicorn) — mityczne stworzenie, z wyglądu przypominające konia z tym że mające jeden róg. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w pierwszej części cyklu, jednak wtedy przedstawiony był martwy. Historia Co najmniej dwa jednorożce zostały zabite przez Kwiryniusza Quirrella, aby Lord Voldemort, pijąc ich krew, mógł odzyskać siły i wrócić do władzy. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy i Kieł znaleźli zwłoki jednego z jednorożców w Zakazanym Lesie. W 1995 roku uczniowie czwartego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, uczyli się o jednorożcach na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, podczas gdy profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank zastępowała Hagrida. Prezentowany jednorożec był tak biały, że śnieg w porównaniu z nim był szary. Nerwowo stąpał on po ziemi jego złotymi kopytami i odchylał do tyłu swoją rogatą głowę. Później, w roku szkolnym 1995-1996, podczas SUMów z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, uczniowie mieli za zadanie wybrać dietę dla chorego jednorożca. Wygląd mały|lewo|130px|Dorosły jednorożec na lekcji [[Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami|Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w 1995 roku]] Młode jednorożce miały złotą sierść, która stawała się srebrna, gdy miały dwa lata, a całkiem biała – w wieku siedmiu lat. Róg wyrastał, gdy miały około cztery. Dorosłe jednorożce są śnieżnobiałe, miały złote kopyta, długie, smukłe nogi oraz perłowo-białą grzywę i bujny ogon. Były wielkości konia arabskiego. Podobnie jak patronus rozsiewają wokoło księżycową poświatę. Lubią ciemne, gęste magiczne lasy – Zakazany Las był dla nich idealny. Krew jednorożca była gęsta, świetlista i miała błękitno-srebrny kolor. Róg był srebrny, długi i ciemny. Wyrastał poniżej czoła. Rogi jednorożców były bardzo cenione (na Pokątnej można było kupić je za 21 galeonów). Włosy, sierść i rogi jednorożców wykorzystywało się do wyrobu różdżek. Dysponowały one ogromną, magiczną mocą. Ich klasyfikacja nie wywodzi się z tego, że są niebezpieczne. Przyznano im taką, ponieważ powinno się je traktować z ogromnym szacunkiem. Nastawienie mały|208x208px|Krew jednorożca Jednorożce wolały dotyk kobiety. Młode były bardziej ufne i tolerowały również chłopców. Starają unikać się spotkań z ludźmi. Magiczne właściwości Posiadały potężną magiczną moc. Czarodzieje wykorzystywali: * Sproszkowany róg – składnik eliksirów. * Włosy z ogona – rdzeń różdżek oraz składnik eliksirów, Hagrid używał ich do wiązania bandaży i szmat, jeśli jakieś zwierzę się zraniło. * Krew – zapewniała życie każdemu, kto ją wypił, ale za straszliwą cenę – jeśli zabije coś niewinnego i bezbronnego, zostanie na zawsze przeklęty. Za kulisami * W Lego Harry Potter Lata 1-4 Voldemort próbował podkradać się do jednorożca z nożem i widelcem, ale został wystraszony przez Firenza, który pokazał mu pięść. Hagrid kontynuował opiekę nad chorym jednorożcem, jak nad dzieckiem. * Jednorożce są zdolne do poruszania się szybciej niż wilkołaki. Podczas szlabanu w Zakazanym Lesie w 1992 roku, Harry zapytał czy wilkołak może zabijać jednorożce, na co Hagrid odpowiedział, że nie są wystarczająco szybkie. Ciekawostki * W latach 1495-1505 w Południowych Niderlandach powstała seria siedmiu późnogotyckich gobelinów zatytułowanych Polowanie na jednorożca. * Był częstym motywem sztuki chrześcijańskiej, jako symbol Najświętszej Marii Panny, a sam często symbolizował Chrystusa. * W sztuce średniowiecznej i renesansowej był symbolem czystości i niewinności. * Pierwszy opisał go Ktezjasz w V-VI wieku p.n.e. * W niemieckich górach Harz w Einhornhöhle prawdopodobnie odnaleziono szczątki jednorożca. „Szkielet” został złożony ze skamieniałych kości nosorożca włochatego i mamuta. Zbadał go Gottfried Leibniz. Do tej pory wątpił on w istnienie jednorożców. Po przebadaniu „szkieletu”, zmienił zdanie. * Jednorożce nie występują w mitologii greckiej. Wspominali o nich jednak greccy pisarze zajmujący się historią naturalną, ponieważ byli oni przekonani o ich istnieniu. * Najbardziej prawdopodobnym miejscem ich występowania są Indie. Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (edycja ilustrowana)"Exclusive first look at new illustrated edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" na Pottermore * Wonderbook: Księga Eliksirów * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana Zobacz także * Krew jednorożca * Róg jednorożca * Włos z ogona jednorożca Kategoria:Konie Kategoria:Cielesne formy Patronusa Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania en:Unicorn es:Unicornio fi:Yksisarvinen fr:Licorne it:Unicorno ru:Единорог